


Going Out

by Keiriiverse



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Music, gays being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Shinnok feels like going out tonight, Raiden needs convincing.
Relationships: Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 10





	Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> Of course Shinnok likes goth music. ;p

"Where are you going, looking like that?" Raiden asked as he looked over his former Elder God boyfriend.

Dressed all in black with dark shades of red, Shinnok stood facing the bathroom mirror, adjusting his makeup.

"To a concert." said Shinnok as he put the finishing touches on his eye makeup. He wore a dark red suit with skulls embroidered into the fabric. His dress shirt and tie were immaculate as well as his top hat and shoes.

"Are you certain it isn't a funeral?" Raiden looked uncertain. Shinnok only smiled.

"Yes. Cassandra was kind enough to introduce me to mortal music, and I found a few artists very much to my liking." Shinnok reached into his jacket pocket and removed a ticket that read 'The Sisters of Mercy'. "I'm going to see them tonight.  
Care you join me, love?"

Shinnok gave Raiden that smolder that the thunder god just couldn't refuse. "Am I required to dress like this?"

"Only if you don't want to stand out." Shinnok smiled.

Sighing, Raiden worked his magic and made himself an appropriate outfit. A simple set of black pants, shirt and dress shirt. He hoped it would suffice for the night.

But Shinnok looked him over with a judgmental eye. Shaking his head, he moved behind Raiden and and started running his fingers through the man’s hair, gradually changing the pure white at the tips to blood red. Before Raiden could say anything, Shinnok had their lips pressed together firmly, changing the thunder god's lips to pure black.

“There. That should suffice.” Shinnok said as he pulled away and smiled.  
Raiden was slightly stunned before Shinnok conjured a mirror before the other man to look at himself. He wasn't so fond of the color red, but if it made Shinnok happy Raiden would bear it.

“Am I presentable now, beloved?” he asked Shinnok, giving an awkward smile.

“It will do. Now come along, love. The night is young… and I hunger.” 

Shinnok took Raidens arm and they teleported away for a night of music, dancing and lots of grease painted faces.


End file.
